


Love Hurts

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Written for the dialogue prompt: “I’m sorry I hurt you, but I’d do it again.”Just a little drabble of them being cute idiots when one of them is hurt.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/gifts).



Danny watched Steve sitting in the back of the ambulance and shook his head. The guy was an idiot. The king of all idiots. Why did he have to care so much about the most reckless man alive? He could have fallen for anybody. But no. He fell for a mook.

A mook who had his shirt off (again) because he was getting stitches all up one side of his ribcage (again).

As soon as the bandage was in place, Steve stood up and waved away the concerns of the EMT.

“Danny?” He looked around. “Danny? Where’s Danny?” He asked no one in particular as he wandered through the circus of police cruisers with lights flashing and cops milling around trying to be helpful.

“Right here you animal,” Danny growled as he stood up from leaning on the hood of the Camaro and walked closer.

“Grab me one of my spare shirts from the trunk would you and-”

Danny tossed the shirt he already had ready in hand right at Steve’s face to shut him up.

“And what?” Danny asked, walking right up to his partner. “And nothing. And you’re going home to bed.”

“Hey Kono!” Steve called as he slipped the shirt over his head, grimacing when he raised his arms; the movement probably pulled at the stitches. “Kono! Chin!”

The cousins emerged from the chaos, Kono looking cool and ready as always, Chin holding his trusty little notepad.

“Hey Kono, can you find me a new vest?” Steve asked.

“No,” Danny said. “No.”

“No, what Danny?” Steve asked, frowning.

“No, you’re not going after these guys right now,” Danny said. “That’s what you have a team for idiot. We can handle it, thank you very much. While you go home and rest.”

Chin grinned and ducked his head. Kono laughed boldly and looked away.

“At the very least why don’t you... you could go back to HQ and play tech-table guy for the day, ok?” Danny asked, pleaded actually, with his hands together as if in prayer.

“No way. No way Danny. Are you kidding?” Steve asked, stepping into Danny’s space and looming like he did when he thought it might help him win an argument. It never did. “I’m gonna see this through to the end. I owe it to Kawika.”

“You... I’m sorry... you owe it to Kawika?” Danny squinted against the sun and his partner’s blinding stupidity.

“You wouldn’t understand Danny,” Steve shook his head. “Kono, that vest?”

“You got it boss,” Kono jogged back to Chin’s car to find a replacement for Steve’s tac vest, which had been cut up by a big scary knife in close combat.

“No,” Danny said again. “Not happening.”

“Well I don’t know if you remember this Danny, but I outrank you so...”

“Outrank? This isn’t the army Corporal Neanderthal. You’re the boss I get that but-”

“Army? We’ve been through this Danny, it’s the Navy, ok? And you know very well that my rank is Lieutenant Commander so-”

“You’re really gonna make me do this aren’t you?” Danny asked.

Steve crossed his arms. “Do what?”

It was such a challenge that Danny couldn’t resist. He stepped forward and jabbed Steve in the side, just below the bandage. He’d been watching carefully, he knew exactly where Steve’s injury started and ended.

Steve hollered in pain and stumbled back.

Chin and Danny caught him before he fell, one for each arm.

“Son of a bitch,” Steve said through gritted teeth.

They dragged Steve to the Camaro and sat him down in the passenger’s seat, legs hanging out the door, feet planted on the ground.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, but I’d do it again,” Danny said, not sounding or feeling sorry at all. If a little more hurt kept Steve from rushing off into danger injured then he’d take it.

“Why don’t you get him home,” Chin suggested. “Me and Kono have SWAT to back us up. We can take it from here.” He wandered off to look for Kono, and Danny barely heard him add: "Somebody's sleepin' on the couch tonight."

“You’re an awful human being Danny Williams,” Steve groaned in pain as he let Danny tuck him into the car and close the door.

“Yeah but you love me,” Danny said as he crawled into the driver’s side (for once) and started up the engine.

“Sometimes I’m not so sure,” Steve said as he cradled his side and let his head knock the headrest.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written these boys and I love them SOOO MUCH!


End file.
